


Why I Love You

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Studying mishaps~





	Why I Love You

"I don't get it," Ako whines, head sinking until it hits the table. Her pen falls from her hand and clacks against her cup of juice.

Rinko seems to slump in her seat. "Um... Think of it like... an event."

"An event?"

"Yes!" Rinko perks up and elaborates, "Epochs are like changing events in a game. Except..."

"Events don't end for any particular reason, do they?" Ako kicks her legs beneath the table, pondering.

"I suppose not." Rinko is silent for some time as she looks over Ako's topic on her phone. She doesn't even reach for her glass of hot milk, let alone touch the macarons they ordered as snacks. Ako stares at her curiously. Rinko's really pretty when she's thinking, she off-handedly thinks. Is there a good way to phrase that?

"Well the Middle Ages ending is like..." Rinko mutters. She meets Ako's eyes and poses the question, "What do you want in a person?"

Ako sits up properly and takes a macaron. It crumbles easily in her mouth, leaving pleasantly sweet traces once bitten. Ah, she's getting distracted.

"I want them to be cool like you."

Rinko smiles. "Okay. Think of the Middle Ages as someone cool. If they stop being cool, they're not the same as you once knew. The same goes for the ending of the Middle Ages and the loss of feudalism."

"Like an evolution?"

"Yeah. That was clever, Ako."

Ako grins triumphantly, shouting a victory cheer loud enough to jostle passersby near the cafe's outdoor tables. "As expected of the great Ako."

"Do you want anything else in a person?"

"Smarts."

"That could be the rise of secular learning."

"Really nice."

"Trade revives for Europe."

"Games with me."

"Development of towns."

"Likes Roselia."

Rinko giggles. "Weakening of the church."

Ako strains to think of the next quality. Her brows furrow as she thinks. "Plays an instrument?"

"Rise of a cash economy."

Groaning, Ako admits defeat. "I don't know. Can't I say you, RinRin?"

"You wouldn't befriend someone if they weren't me?" Rinko's face contorts in confusion. "What about Yukina-san."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Ako tilts her head. "Did you not mean someone I'd date?"

"I-I," Rinko flushes and sinks into the chair, squeaking, "didn't mean that. Um... That's everything I think anyway so..."

"Sorry, was that too weird?" Ako's face falls into a pout. Cute.

"I wouldn't say it like that... It's just embarrassing." Rinko should've expected something like that though if following the mistake. Ako never expressed anything on romance before. She probably doesn't understand it herself. Still, there's hope. That's a chance. Right?

"Well, it's the truth! I love you, RinRin!"

"Yeah." Rinko smiles wistfully. "I love you too, Ako-chan."


End file.
